Pinkie Pie's Memory Album
by TwiShyPie
Summary: Pinkie finds her old childhood diary! Read it with her, and find out what all she did when she was a little filly
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: This whole book will be in Pinkie's point of view_

Hi everyone! I'm Pinkie Pie! You'll never ever guess what I found today! It's...wait for it... MY CHILDHOOD DIARY! I know, exciting right? I have tons of journals, but this one has all my memories from ever since I was a little filly! I lost it when I was eleven years old, and ever since then I've been looking for it. Wanna know where I found it? Of course you do, let me tell you! So today I went to my old house to visit my parents, and they said I had left a lot of my things in my old bedroom when I moved out, since I thought everything wouldn't fit in my new home. But it turned out it was actually much bigger than I thought, and I could actually fit a lot more of my things. But I always forgot to take my things from old home when I went to visit. But today I finally took them all back with me. And I found my diary hidden in my rocks-shaped-like-ponies- I- know collection! And now I'm back in my bed, reading my old diary. I sure had a lot of fun when I was a filly! I thought you'd like to read them with me! Let's start right – OH MY GOSH! I totally forgot I'm supposed to go to Twilight's place today! Sorry everyone, I gotta go now! But we'll read my diary when I come back, pinkie promise!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! It's time to read! Ooooh I'm so excited! And I've got a special surprise for you! I told Twilight all about finding my diary, and I invited her to come and read it with us, and now she's here! SAY HI TWILIGHT!

"Hi!"

Ok, let's get started from the very first page. I'll read it out loud for you all.

 _Property of Pinkamena Diane Pie_

That was interesting! Now for the next page! Wheee!

 _February 11, 2001_

 _I've decided to write a diary. I'm writing in this diary right now. Today we found a big rock at the farm. It was really big._

 _February 12, 2001_

 _We had a lot of work at the rock farm today. The patch of sedimentary rocks near our apple tree is almost ready to be harvested. My sisters and I found a new game to play today. It's called rock toss. We throw rocks at a bush. But Marble bruised her hoof when Limestone missed her aim and accidentally hit her. Then we stopped playing._

"Um, Pinkie?"

"Yes Twilight?"

"No offense, but the rock farm stories are a bit repetitive. And they don't really show the real you."

"Hmm...That's true." I say checking the next few pages. There aren't any interesting bits.

Maybe we should start from the day I got my cutie mark! The farm was a lot happier since then! But there were a few sad things, too...

I don't really want to read them, but I promised you guys! Let's see; ahh, here it is!

 _May 2, 2001_

 _A lot of things happened today! It all started when I was preparing to move the rocks. I saw my very first rainbow! It was so beautiful! I had never seen anything with that many colors. I didn't know it was possible for something to have so many colors. It made me so... I don't know what it's called. Happy? Yeah, happy! I've never been so happy before. It's a really nice feeling. It makes me feel warm and tingly. I wanted my family to have that nice feeling too. I decided to make a party. There was cake, balloons, and fun music. Then I showed it to my family. They didn't understand it at first, but later they did fun things and enjoyed it. I think they felt happiness too! It was great. And then, I got my cutie mark! It has three balloons, blue and yellow. Even more color on me! But I could tell my parents weren't very happy about it. They both have rock cutie marks. They expected all of us to work on the farm as our destiny. I thought so too, till today. They didn't mind this party, but they didn't think it was something to do all the time. But the balloons on my flank said otherwise- I was gonna be a party pony! My parents were still excited that I actually got my cutie mark though. And then Limestone said that mom and dad didn't need to worry, because she and the rest of my sisters wouldn't be traitors and that they would keep working on the farm. That made me really sad. I wasn't trying to be a traitor. But it was true that the others would probably get rock cutie marks. Maud already got hers. And the others were really loyal to rocks and the farm too. I never really liked it, though I didn't tell anyone that of course. Maud told Limestone what she said was rude. She always sticks up for me. She even said that she liked my cutie mark. And my littlest sister Marble was fascinated by the colors. So I was happy again. Besides, Limestone doesn't get along with me at the best of times. Her remark probably wasn't because of my cutie mark. I'm really tired after everything that happened today. I'm gonna go to bed now. I hope tomorrow will be really fun too. My very first day with my cutie mark!_

"Wow. That's... interesting" says Twilight. "You had a pretty rough life, huh?"

"It wasn't so bad! I always find fun in things. And that was one of the saddest parts. It's usually much happier!"

"Well, I should get going now. It's getting late."

"Alright. See you later!"

I should probably go too, it's past my bedtime already! Tomorrow we'll read some more. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I had a super busy day at Sugarcube Corner, but now I'm finally free to continue my diary! Let's get right into it.

 _May 3, 2001_

 _When I woke up this morning, I saw my brand new cutie mark, and I was really confused at first. And then I remembered everything that had happened yesterday! I felt like I was starting a whole new life. Marble's bed was empty, so she must have woken up already. I washed up and went down for breakfast. Some of the leftover cake was there! Limestone wouldn't eat it though. She looked really mad and kept glaring at me. I don't know why she's so upset; she seemed to enjoy the party last night. Maybe she really does think I'm abandoning the farm. She's very protective of it. But my parents seemed to be happy again, so that's good. After breakfast we all walked to our school. I love school! I have so many friends there. Maud and Limestone always keep to themselves though and Marble is really shy. Not much happened at school, but a lot happened on the way back. I met up with all my sisters and we were walking back home. I noticed that Limestone seemed really upset. I thought something at school had bothered her, so I asked her what was wrong. Then she started yelling about how_ _ **I**_ _was the reason she was upset. I couldn't understand much of what she was saying, but I caught something about my 'horrible cutie mark'. I guess she was still annoyed about that. I can't understand why though. It always seemed like she wanted me to stop working on the farm, since I always messed something up. So why else wouldn't she like it? I tried to get a few words in, but she just kept ranting until finally letting out a frustrated growl and then refusing to talk all the way home. Marble looked scared, and Maud was still as expressionless as always. I decided that that was not the best time to try to talk to her. So there was an uncomfortable silence until we finally arrived at our house. We all quickly went to our rooms. I share one with Marble, who quietly went to wash up while I laid in my bed wondering what just happened. Limestone shares a room with Maud and I could hear her fuming. Poor Maud. Thank Celestia I didn't have to be in a room with Limestone. That would have been too awkward for words. Lunch was silent too, but it always is. Afterwards, dad said that there was a lot of work to do at the farm but it was too dangerous for fillies. So we had the whole day off. Any other day this would be great news. But today nobody was in the mood to play or relax. I usually would have gone to play with my neighborhood, but I had a mission- to figure out why exactly Limestone was upset and make up with her. She might not be too fond of me, but she's still my sister. I really don't want her to be mad at me for whatever reason. So I waited for a while, practicing what I would say to her, until I decided that she had cooled down enough. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to her room. Expecting Limestone to start screaming again and try to kick me out, I was surprised when I just saw Maud, who said "Hello Pinkie Pie". I said hello back and asked her where Limestone was. Maud answered "I haven't seen her since lunch"_

 _That was kinda weird, but I just ran out and started searching for her. We have a pretty small house, so I quickly searched every corner and curve at least four times, but I couldn't find her. I started to panic. Where could she be? Maybe she had snuck out to the farm anyway. So I searched there, but my parents quickly shooed me away and said that Limestone wasn't there and that I shouldn't go near the farm again for a while. I was starting to cry a bit. Had she ran away because of me? Then I tried to calm myself down. I decided she probably just went out for a walk, or to have her favorite cupcakes from the tea shop. 'Of course she did' I thought. It was so simple. And so I checked all her favorite places, then every place we had ever been to, and finally ran around the whole town. I was so scared. I was certain she'd ran away for good, or gotten lost, all alone and scared, or maybe even kidnapped! I couldn't let her get hurt. I just kept looking and looking and calling out her name, and asking everypony I saw if they had seen her. Finally, I was taking another round of the town when I saw her! She was sitting in a dark alley nobody would have noticed unless they were looking for it. Or for her, in my case. I can't explain how relieved I was. Completely forgetting she was mad at me, I ran over to give her a hug. That's when I noticed she was crying. Like, a LOT. Sobbing is the right word actually. Anyway, she didn't even seem to care that I was there, trying to see if she had injured herself or something. Finally I just sat down next to her and hugged her for a long time. When she stopped crying, I said "Please tell me what's wrong sis" My voice cracked because I was so sad. She's never cried like this before. I wished I'd never got my cutie mark. It wasn't worth all this. She was quiet for a while, and then she started talking nonstop for the second time today, but this time she wasn't mad. She said something like this: "I'm so sorry Pinkie it's not your fault I was just so upset that you got your cutie mark before me even though you're younger than me and I was jealous and you didn't do anything wrong and I didn't mean anything I said because I really do love you Pinkie" then she got hiccups, and along with being so out of breath she choked and coughed for some time. Meanwhile, my brain was a crazy tornado of feelings. I felt bad for her but I also felt glad that it wasn't a huge problem. I almost laughed because the reason she got so worked up seemed so small. But it obviously wasn't for her. I'd never considered her the jealous type before, but I guess I can understand why she wouldn't like her younger sister getting a cutie mark before her. But mostly, I was happy that things were back to normal between us. It's probably even better, because we've never had a real sisterly talk before. I don't remember much about what happened afterwards, I was so overwhelmed with joy! It's becoming a pretty common emotion for me now. But the main things that happened were that we walked home chatting and bonding, explained everything to our other sisters, and then enjoyed the rest of the day together playing chess with black and white pebbles and swimming in the water hole. It turned out to be a great day after all._


End file.
